With continuous development of Internet technologies, a service provider (for example, a website, a bank, or a telecommunications operator) can release corresponding service promotion information to a user through social media (for example, a social software client or a social network) or an SMS message. The released service promotion information is usually in a form of a uniform resource locator (URL). As such, the user can access a corresponding page by using the URL to obtain service content. However, due to a limitation on the number of words of social media content or SMS message content, the service provider usually converts the URL to a short link.
In the existing technology, after receiving a corresponding short link request, a service provider usually determines a short code value corresponding to a short link, queries, based on the short code value, a URL that is stored in a database and that corresponds to the short code value, and performs redirection.
Based on the existing technology, a more effective short-link parsing method is needed.